


Murderer

by asfuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, Crying, False Accusations, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Prison, Robbery, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asfuh/pseuds/asfuh
Summary: Louis was wrongly convicted for something he could never even think about doing.Harry stole a car and ended up accompnying him in his cell.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness enveloping him was identical to the one he felt inside him. The cold walls of the cell reminding him constantly of the mistake he never made. The rumbling noises coming from his tummy echoing through the room ever so often. Sitting on the floor he was thinking about where it all went wrong, this activity being the one that occupied most of his time in there. 

His flow of thoughts were interrupted by the key moving in the lock of the cell. Either the time had passed too quickly or they were serving lunch early today because he was sure it wasn’t time for the meal yet. His eyes shifted towards the door waiting for the guard to slide in some food but instead ended up laying his eyes on a lad with a head covered in curls.

He averted his eyes again towards the wall in front of him not having any interest in the lad who was making his way towards the bunker. No one had occupied the lower part of the bunker for the three years he was locked up in there probably because of the fear of safety of his cell mate. 

“Ay Tommo the head guard has decided to move this bloke in with you, don’t bother him k or you know the consequences.” Louis didn’t show any response to the guard at which he left the cell leaving the curly headed lad sitting in the bunker while the other sat on the floor staring at the wall. 

“Tommo is a nice name”. Said harry in an attempt to start the conversation. He didn’t have many friends but he felt like he should at least try to talk to the dude he’d be spending the 6 months with. He waited for the other lad to say something but when he didn’t get a response he resorted to lying on the bed.  
“It’s louis”. The voice came from ‘louis' to which Harry got up from the bed and went to sit with him on the floor. “Nice to meet you Louis. I’m Harry. For a bit there i thought you were mute or something.” Louis stared at him for a bit before he lifted from the floor and started climbing the upper bunker. 

“Hey! Bit rude of you to not say anything?” Louis turned his back towards the curly headed lad sitting on the floor. He tried to not think about how it made him a little happy that finally he had someone to accompany him through his boring days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you're enjoying reading this! Have a great day. ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be posted everyday! Enjoy, loves!♡

Harry woke up with a headache residing in his forehead. What made it worse was that the sun was up in the sky and it looked like it was way past breakfast time. It had been three days since Harry had came in the cell and Louis had barely said a word or two to him. He sat up in his bunker and saw Louis sitting in the same position he was when he came in the cell , starting at the wall. 

“At least you could’ve woken me up for the breakfast mate. Even if you don’t like me for some reason I didn’t want to start my day starving. Now I won’t have any energy to do the labour that they’ll make us do and ill probably faint. Or worse what my blood sugar levels drop severely and I die-"

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Harry’s rambling was cut off by Louis screaming at him. Louis himself didn’t expect himself to be that loud but he guessed he was at his limit now as far as it was concerned with this bloke. 

Harry’s eyes welled up, the loud demeanour of Louis reminding him of his dad who once would scream like this before he would start hitting him and his mum. However much he would deny at the end he was just eighteen and the trauma that was inflicted upon him for most of his childhood was not easy to forget. 

Louis looked up in the bunker to see Harry’s eyes tearing up. He wasn’t expecting that and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He wanted to go check ok him but they were interrupted by the guard. “Both of you are supposed to be out of the cell right now.” He said and stood in the doorway waiting for them to move along. 

Louis didn’t think he was really that harsh that he made a grown man cry. Or was he?

They both went separate ways. Harry wanting nothing to do with the rude man whom he had to spend the rest of his 6 months sentence with. He’ll manage with just talking to the lunch lady. Obviously no one else would like to be friends with a cry baby like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis felt the guilt piling up on him as he walked towards the laundry area. It was his duty to help with the laundry and Zayn was his partner in crime(laundry). They never got to talk much and Louis didn’t complain about it. 

Not knowing what to do and being too scared to ask anyone about it, Harry just sat on the bench and saw some of the prisoners doing their chores. He finally had gathered enough courage to go and ask him about his duties. Walking towards the vicinity where he thought the guards would be, Harry hung his head low. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a punch in his face out of nowhere. 

-  
“Hey Zaynie come in the field 4, Eric and his pals are having some fun with the newbie!” Louis heard Liam say to Zayn to which Zayn left his laundry on the floor with the plans of tending to it after the fight is over and Louis followed suit. 

Louis was rarely messed with because being charged with murder, people knew better than messing with someone who could do such harm. It was only Louis who knew he couldn’t even hurt a fly. 

As they made their way towards the field, Louis could already see people gathered in a circle. He saw Eric kicking a body lying in a foetal position on the ground and Louis heart sank because he realized those curls. He can always pretend that he didn’t like Harry pestering him but deep down he knew that the attention was appreciated. 

Without giving it a second thought Louis burst into the crowd and punched Eric. As if on cue the guards realized that they had a job and came to separate the two. Eric held his hands to his face while Louis used all he remembered from his martial arts training from his teenage years to use on him. 

The crowd dispersed as the two were forcefully separated by the guards. They sent both Harry and Eric to their cells because the nurse had his day off today. They would have to clean themselves up with the first aid box provided each. 

Harry was sat on his bunker tears streaming down his eyes.  
Louis had the guilt from the morning piling up on him so he asked Zayn to take care of the laundry and told him he needed to rest after the fight. He entered the cell and saw Harry sat on his bunker, tears streaming down his eyes. 

“Hey are you okay?” Louis said after contemplating for a while and got no response. “Look I’m sorry for being so rude this morning.” Still no response.

“I’ll help you clean up aye?” Louis asked as he started to move towards the first aid box sitting besides harry on his bunker. 

“Stop it.” Harry said harshly.  
“All I wanted was some money to pay away the fucking debts that my mum owes his fucking husband who was threatening to kill her if she doesn’t pay in the next month. And look at what I got myself into trying to save the only person who at least pretends to loves me. A horrible cell mate and a fight that I don’t even know why happened!” 

Harry said as more tears flew down his eyes. God, he felt so pathetic crying in front of someone who doesn’t give two shits about him. 

Louis just moved the first aid box in his lap as he sat besides Harry. “At least you weren’t falsely convicted for killing your uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your opinions about this! ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!♡

“At least you weren’t falsely convicted for killing your uncle.” Oh so that’s what he’s here for, Harry thought to himself. 

Louis opened the first aid box. He got the cleaning solution out and stared pouring it on the cotton. He shifted a bit to look towards the curly headed boy who still had tear marks staining his cheeks. 

“May I?” Louis asked as he held the cotton with the cleaning solution on mid air. Harry gave him a small nod. 

Louis moved one of his hands towards the back of Harry’s head while the other moved towards the small cut on his forehead. The injuries weren’t much on his face because he got kicked on the ground the first chance that Eric and his mates got. 

With a gentle caress, louis started dabbing on the cut. A small hiss escaped Harry’s lips and a small “sorry" escaped from Louis'. When he was satisfied with he cleaning of the cut, louis got a bandage and put it on. 

“I think its done.” Louis stated. As he moved his hand from Harry’s curls, Louis pretended he did not miss caressing them. 

Harry pretended he hadn’t looked at Louis' parted lips for a while longer than he should have. 

-  
Louis sat on the table where he sat generally, the prison not having enough space for him to have a table to himself. He saw someone sit beside him from his peripheral vision but he kept his eyes on the sorry excuse of mashed potatoes. 

“Thank you, you know. For helping me with cleaning up.” Louis heard a timid voice come from beside im. "Oh its curly", he thought to himself. 

“It’s ok.” Louis said as he left the table to go towards the kitchen to give the tray back. He knew better than to trust someone here. He did it once and it didn’t end well. 

Louis had enough money to make a call to his sister now. He made his way towards the telephone and put the money in. He had two minutes to talk to his sister after a week. He put in the number his mum made him learn before grade school started. 

After three rings Emily picked up the phone. He hadn’t seen his three year old sister since the day he had entered the jail because it was high risk for a murderer to meet anyone. Hearing her voice made him smile for the first time in seven days. 

The smile was ripped off from his face as he heard a man screaming from behind. The call was cut off and Louis was stood holding the phone with a beeping noise coming from the other side. He felt like his world was ending. Once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love listening to Yungblud while writing this. I hope ya'll enjoy!♡

Thoughts of his sister crowding his mind, Louis sat on the bunker bed. Maybe he had made a mistake. Thoughts crowded his mind and he felt like his world was collapsing around him. The walls of the cell were caving in making him gasp to breathe. 

No. No. No. This can’t be happening again.

\- 

Harry had just wanted someone to accompany him through his lunch but it was okay to eat alone too as Louis had left already. He was always on high alert after Eric and his mates had bludgeoned him in the field. Not wanting to be alone he gobbled down the rest of the lunch wanting to go to his room. Maybe he can ask the guards about his duties tomorrow it was a wonder they haven’t reached out to him until now. 

Harry opened the door to see Louis in the same place Louis would’ve seen him sitting previously. But Louis was holding his head in his hands,gasping for air? 

Harry moved hurriedly towards Louis. “Hey, mate breathe for me ok?” Harry said as he sat besides Louis on his bunker. “Look at me ok?” Louis moved his head towards the curly headed boy. “hey you’ll he okay just breath in and breath out.” He said as he took deep breaths himself for Louis to follow. 

Louis could finally feel air filling his lungs after following his cellmates instructions. He opened his eyes to see Harry in front of him. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Harry asked thinking about how very kissable Louis lips were at that point as Louis put his lower lip in his mouth and nod. “Hmm.” 

“I used to have panic attacks all the time when I was younger. Too much bullying and dad beating up and stuff. Anyway I hope I was some help yea?” Harry was met with another nod from Louis. 

“Wake me up when the guards come for the roll.” Louis said as he made his way towards the upper bunk. 

“A thank you would’ve been appreciated mate.” Harry’s statement was ignored by Louis who turned his back towards Harry in attempt to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much. Helps me takes my mind off the world. I hope you enjoy!♡

Louis was woken up by Harry when the guards had come for the roll call and afterwards Louis had went to bed not having any appetite as his mind was filled with thoughts about his sister. 

Harry was having his dinner on the same table where he sat during lunch but now there was an addition to the table. A man who was more or less the same age as him was sitting across him. He looked like he was new there. Either that or he hadn’t just come across him in the now almost 4 days he had spent there. 

Harry decided to introduce himself to the lad and got to know that his name was Noah and he was here for a theft charge too. He seemed pretty friendly and it was good to know he had someone to talk to. 

Harry put the tray back as he made his way back towards his cell which would be locked in some time now as they were during the night.

Louis was lying on his bed, head facing the cell door, spaced out thinking about his sister. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry who cleared his throat to get his attention. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, sorry.” Harry said as he moved towards the lower bunk. “It’s ok.” Was Louis’ short response. 

Harry felt like there was a lot going on in Louis' head. He thought to himself, what’s wrong in just asking him if he wants to talk? He felt good after talking to Noah and maybe Louis would appreciate someone to talk to too? Not giving it another thought Harry started climbing the upper bunk. 

“I know in awkward at this and for some reason you hate me but you can talk to me if you want to. It’ll help you know.” Harry said as he sat on the bunk farthest from Louis, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

Louis really needed this right now. A shoulder to cry on. Someone who’d listen to him. What could be so wrong with it. 

“First of all I don’t hate you. And secondly I don’t know what to do. I don’t know anything. I might’ve made a mistake, Harry and I don’t know.” Tears begin to fill his eyes as he looked towards Harry. All the walls that he had built around him were coming down because of this curly headed boy. Hell, he hasn’t had a proper conversation with anyone in probably months now. People come and leave and the ones having longer sentences would gang up with Eric, with whom Louis had no interest of being with. 

Harry looked towards Louis and saw the tears filling his eyes. “If I’m a crybaby so is he,” he thought to himself. "Explaining would help. Trust me.” Harry said as he got comfortable on the bunk, his back resting by the wall. 

“I did not kill my uncle. I did not kill him and I think I’ve made a mistake for taking the blame.” Louis said as tears fell down his cheeks. “He- he said Emily needed him,he said he'll change, my mum died while she was in labour giving birth to Emily and he said Emily would need her father in her life.” Louis said as a sob escaped his mouth. He can’t be crying like this in front of this man, Louis thought internally but it was too late. 

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis foot, telling him that he was there for him.   
“I just wanted my sister to not have a shit childhood like I had. I wanted the best for her Harry and I might’ve done what was the worst for her.” Another sob escaped his mouth. 

“What if he’s making her go through what he did to me. I called her today and, I don’t think he knew I had called because he started screaming at her, I couldn’t understand what he said but the call got cut right after that. I’m so scared for her Harry. I don’t know what to do.” Louis said as he held his face in his hands now sobbing uncontrollably. 

Harry looked at Louis at that point and the only thing that came to his mind was to hug that man. Hug him and take all his sorrows away from him. Make him smile. God, Louis' lips were so pretty. 

Harry leapt towards Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey ending on a cliffhanger ;)♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, i wasn't having a great day. Anyway here is an update. I hope ya'll enjoy! ♡

Louis felt Harry envelope him in a tight embrace. He had not hugged anyone in three years and he had forgotten how good it felt. He felt all his worries melting away as he became an emotional puddle in Harry’s arms. “God, I needed this, exactly this “,Louis thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 

“We’ll do something about it okay.” Harry said as he moved away from Louis not to make him uncomfortable with a longer than needed hug. “Things will get better.” 

“Thank you, you know. For helping me in the afternoon and, now this. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” Louis said as he moved his hand through his hair. 

“No one’s perfect Louis. Everyone has their problems. Thank you for trusting me with yours.” Harry said as he moved towards his own bunker leaving Louis to take some rest. 

“Everyone has problems,” Louis thought about Harry’s statement. Did it mean that Harry had problems too? Maybe one day he can trust me with his problems, Louis thought as he drifted to sleep. 

-

Harry woke up next day and got out of bed with the mission to get him his duties assigned and get used to his routine for the next 6 months. He got out of his bunk and went to see if the doors were unlocked yet as he didn’t know what time it was. When he turned the handle, the door didn’t budge at which he turned around. 

He was caught in awe by how pretty Louis looked in his sleep, lying in a foetal position. He moved a bit closer to observe, and maybe to look if he could find any flaws but none were found. Louis was truly flawless. His lips were parted slightly and small snores were leaving them. He just wanted to kiss him right then and there, as if it wasn’t creepy enough already to be staring at his cell mate in his sleep. 

Realising what he was doing was maybe wrong, Harry moved towards the sink to splash some water on his face. He needed to get some sense in his head because this was not okay. Louis can never love him and he shouldn’t get his hopes high. 

However, it was Harry’s mission now to help Louis leave the place where he wasn’t deserving to be at.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this way too much. Enjoy! ♡

Done with his breakfast, Harry moved towards the guards office and saw a figure whom he wasn’t expecting there. 

Noah was standing there waiting for the guards to be done talking to the other prisoner. “Oh, Hey. Wasn’t expecting you here, mate.” Said Noah as he saw Harry. 

“Yea, I’m here to get my duties assigned. It’s a miracle they haven’t reached out to me already.” Harry said as he made his way towards Noah. 

-

Getting out of the office, they both had gotten duties assigned in the kitchen department because of two of the workers there left as their sentences were done. “At least now my days will be less boring you know.” Harry said as they made their way towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen staff included a “head chef", Benjamin, who was at that position for a while now and was very proud of the food that he made, the prisoners would beg to differ though. There were 10 workers under him, two of them were Noah and Harry. 

Benjamin gave them with the task of making stuffed chicken which they had for lunch once a month. Noah started preparing the stuffing while Harry got him the ingredients and helped chopping them. When it was made Harry started stuffing the chicken. When three of his fingers were deep in the chicken, Noah commented  
“Looks like you’ve got some practice there, mate.” 

At that comment Harry’s face turned beet red while Noah laughed hysterically. “Shutt upppp.” Harry said as he tried to hide his blushing face while Noah started tickling him. They were a laughing mess on the floor when Benjamin came to see what all that commotion was.

Behind Benjamin, Harry saw Louis standing. Looking, confused?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update for two days, some irl stuff was happening but I'm in the rhythm now. Enjoy, loves!♡

Harry and Noah were left after a warning about their manners. Done with his job, Harry was thinking about Louis without even realizing. He was sitting on the grass with Noah sitting across from him. 

Louis was feeling anger towards someone, something. He had never felt this before. Seeing Noah with Harry just didn’t sit right with him. He felt like he should be the one with Harry not Noah. But why does he even care for Harry? He was no one. 

Harry made his way towards the lunch table and saw Louis already sitting there. “Your sidekick isn’t with you anymore?” asked Louis as Harry sat on the chair beside him, that becoming more or less his permanent seat. “Hes sitting with his mates”, Harry sighed “His name’s Noah for your information.” 

Louis could tell that calling “Noah" Harry’s sidekick won’t be the way to charm him. Louis didn’t wanna charm him anyway. 

-  
At night, Louis entered their room and saw Harry already asleep in the lower bunk, rolled up to be in a foetal position. Louis saw the blanket by his feet and slowly put it on Harry. He had such pretty hair, and the curls. 

Harry woke up to Louis looking at him affectionately. He hadn’t stopped looking even when he saw the Harry had woken up as he was spaced out. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Harry commented as he pulled the blanket up and turned his back towards now startled Louis. 

“Aye, why being so rude, mate?” Louis said as he moved to to climb the bunk. As he was sat comfortably in his bunk Harry got out of his bed and moved to climb the upper bunk too. 

“Louis. I am the one who is trying to find every way that I can to get money to get you a lawyer and all i fucking get is shitty behaviour towards one of my only friends here. What the fuck else do you think i would do? Kiss your fucking ass?” Harry spat as he was now hovered over Louis, who was pushed back by the headboard. 

Louis could feel his breath hitch as he saw Harry’s parted lips just inches away from him. Only if he could reach forward and close the distance. Only if Harry does so. Only if- 

Harry moved back to sit by Louis feet, resting his back to the wall. He moved his hand in his hair as he said, “I’m sorry but I’m trying, Louis. I talked to Noah about it.” 

“Did you just tell that fucking sidekick of yours all about my past? Was it fun ridiculing me infront of him?” Louis asked mockingly to which Harry looked hurt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? No wonder you have no friends you motherfucker. I didn’t tell anyone about your fucking life or whatever the fuck you were saying. I just asked him if he knew a way for me to get some money. If you don’t trust me or don’t want me to help just say so for fucks sake.” Harry said as he took a deep breath. He just didn’t understand Louis sometimes. Most of the times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in twenty years, Louis felt like he could trust someone. He felt bad for doubting Harry for which he expressed his apologies and Harry nodded but it didn’t look like it was ok. 

“I’m sorry, i have a hard time trusting people. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” Louis tried again.

“I understand you, Louis. Even if I can’t I try to. I don’t know who to trust or how to trust either because no one taught me that.” Harry sighed deeply as he looked at the ceiling, he just felt like Louis everything about him. “I never knew what the love of parents is. I don’t think I’d have known that even if i had grown up with them because how can they love me if they put me up in an orphanage.” 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Louis said as he pulled him in a hug. He pretended that he didn’t feel the sparks as their bodies met. They sat side by side after the hug, Harry’s knee touching Louis every time he shifted. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, God how he just wanted to look at Louis for no reason at all, all the time. 

Louis did not think a person as nice and caring as Harry could ever have feelings for him. He knew he’d just end up making a fool of himself in front of his only friend if he confessed. Maybe Harry would leave him too, who knows. His doubts flew out of the window when he felt a small touch on his hand. 

Harry knew it was the right thing to do. Even if Louis did not share the feeling, at least he would have tried. He moved his pinky to rest it on top of Louis' hand. Louis looked at it and slowly moved his hand to envelop Harry’s in it. 

It felt so right. Their hands fit like puzzle pieces and it felt so right, Louis could tell that Harry felt so too because he was smiling, looking at him. Everything felt so right and to make it better, Harry moved their enveloped hands to his face and placed a peck on Louis' hand. 

This is all that Louis had ever wanted. He felt all his worries melt away. Placing the enveloped hands in his lap after the peck, Harry started to say,“I know the feelings might not be mutual-" but Louis cut him off by saying, 

“obviously they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they both h*ld hands •-•   
> Love ya'll sm!♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an embarrassingly late update .-.

Louis woke up with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He could tell that the sun hadn’t come up yet, it was probably around 4 am. He tossed and turned in his bed but his mind was set on one thing only and that wasn’t letting him sleep. Harry. 

He felt like his entire world was complete after last night. He would’ve sworn it was all a dream if anyone asked now. He felt like his entire being was alighted. 

The feelings of happiness were accompanied by uncertainty and confusion. Even though his heart was content, his mind was filled with all the things that could go wrong, all the reasons why Harry would not want him, would not love him, would not want to love him. 

“Why would he want to love someone whose chances of leaving the prison were based on luck.” Louis thought. That’s all he could think about for the next hour. “No one would want to love me.” “Harry wouldn’t want to love me.”

“Harry wouldn’t love a murderer.”

-  
At breakfast Harry was met by a cold Louis. He didn’t know what he had done wrong while he was asleep because he had slept knowing a friendly Louis. He put it up to just having a bad day and didn’t contribute anything to the conversation that other people on the table were having. 

Louis took his position with his pal Zayn as they started doing the laundry. Harry took his position with Noah at the kitchen. They were not in the same room but their minds were thinking about each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy loves!♡

Harry felt as if he had done something wrong, as if his actions the night before had hurt Louis. Even though Louis was the one who placed the peck on Harry’s hand, he still couldn’t believe that he was guilty of nothing. 

As Harry was in an internal battle with himself about what he had done wrong, Louis was happy that he had successfully pushed away the only person who had paid attention to him, who had tried to love him. Or so he thought, because the sadness in his eyes and his demeanour wasn’t gone unnoticed by Noah as they all sat at the same table through the meals but Harry and Louis having no conversation. 

Days pass in silence as agony flows through the lads' as if it was a part of their blood, both contemplating about the amount of hatred one holds for the other. None of them knowing that only thing the two hold for each other was longing. Longing for that touch, that feeling of skin on skin. 

Zayn asked Louis if he wanted to join them in playing footie this evening as the weather was good and the head guard had approved. Louis agreed as he knew it could be the only thing that could distract him from Harry. 

Harry had the duty of pouring curry in trays as the head chef served their lunch to the inmates. His mind was obviously stuck on Louis instead of the uninteresting job. As if on queue, he saw Louis next in line for the food and as his eyes met Harry, the steaming hot spoon of curry was splashing on Harry’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a cliffhanger, aint it ;)  
> comments would be appreciated ♡


	13. Chapter 13

“Fuck!” Harry yelled as the burning sensation made him drop the spoon. Louis rushed towards the kitchen door to make sure Harry was okay. Louis pushed through the crowd to get to Harry who was wincing and listening to the head chef telling him to be more attentive. 

“Don’t you think it would be better if we tend to the burn first?” Louis asked in his sarcastic tone to the head chef as he motioned for Harry to leave the kitchen with him. The head chef made another inmate take Harry’s position as he left with Louis, confusion and anger taking over his ability to think. 

Harry went to the sink in their room as Louis closed the cell door, the first aid kid he had occupied on the way clutched in his hand. Louis sat on Harry’s bed waiting for him to be done at the sink, contemplating why had he done this. Why had he ruined his perfectly going on plan of leaving Harry. Harry, who didn’t want anything to do with him. Who hated him because he also thought that he had killed his uncle, who thought Louis was a murderer.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by dip in the mattress besides him as Harry sat on it. Louis opened the first aid box and didn’t make an eye contact with Harry as he gently took his hand. He starter applying the lotion on Harry’s hands, his fingers running gentle circles on the curly headed lad's hand. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked with no expression on his face. “First you push me away, make me feel like I have done something wrong, like I had hurt you unknowingly. You make me feel like shit for existing and now you come running back helping me like this. If I am that horrible person who you can’t even bear to look at then don’t do it. Don’t look after me. Just leave me alone.” 

Harry got up and head for the door. His hands are clenched around the handle just as pain clenched around Harry’s heart. The aching, the longing for Louis, the thought of one more touch driving him crazy. Still Harry could not look at him again. He had hurt Louis for days with his hostility and his coldness. Harry had broken a little every time Louis had ignored him. He couldn’t let it happen all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!♡


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troye's new single is such a bop! Had fun listening to it while writing this. Enjoy!♡

David Styles had a normal life, as normal as a businessman can have. Having a wife and two children, the perfect family. Except for the fact that his brother had died three months earlier and had given him the job to find his nephew he had first heard of from his brother who was on his death bed due to ruptured brain aneurysm.

Greg told David that Harry was the child his girlfriend and him had when they were barely out of high school but right after they had the child, Harry’s mum died in a car accident and knowing well Greg won’t be able to look after the child alone, he put him up in an orphanage. 

But as he had made the money, his fears of his child finding a better home and not wanting to know him solidified. He never thought he'd want to meet the person who left him without even trying to look after him, who was a coward. 

David promised Greg to find his son and tell him about his biological father. It had been three months since Greg Styles had passed away and David had tried his best to find out about Harry but with no success. David Styles' phone rang. 

-  
Harry was met with Noah after the lunch. Noah wasn’t that athletic and so he kept his distance from whatever sports was being played in the evenings. They sit together watching other inmates play as Harry try to ignore Louis playing footie with everyone else. 

“I’m sure if you look at Louis right now he won’t notice.” Noah said as he smirked and Harry gets flustered, becoming beet red. “Now don’t pretend you don’t know what I am talking about, you absolute spoon.” Said Noah teasing Harry. 

“I actually don’t know what you are talking about.” Said Harry trying to cover his blushed face. “Mate, the tension between you both during the meals can be cut with a knife. Even a blind person can notice it.” Noah said to prompt Harry top drop his facade. 

Harry was still flustered because he had never thought anyone would come to know of his sexuality. The internalized homophobia he had accumulated in the eighteenth years of his life didn’t allow him to so openly admit that he, indeed, was interested in a boy, maybe more than interested, he didn’t know.

Noah saw Harry’s expression and whispered to him, “Hey, ok let me tell you a little secret myself.” Harry faced Noah, confusion prominent in his eyes, waiting for a reply. “I am bisexual.” Noah said with a smile. “I have not told anyone except for you. And my mum, she figured herself.” 

Harry was confused but happy at the same time. He had never met anyone bisexual, well, not that he knew of. He was happy that he had met someone who understood him. Harry looked at Noah with a grin, a goofy smile and hugged him. He didn’t care if anyone was watching. They didn’t care if anyone was watching. 

Louis was watching.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eid Mubarak to everyone celebrating!!♡

Harry left Noah at his cell to go to the kitchen. Louis followed closely behind them and as soon as Harry left, Louis was outside Noah's cell, he didn’t know why. His hand was raised and he was right about to knock on the door when the door opened and Noah bumped into Louis with some force.   
“Oh, sorry mate. Didn’t see you there.” Noah said with concern in his voice. “Ah, sorry it was my fault I was just standing there trying to knock.” Louis said while rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. As he was about to leave, Noah asked, “Hey, is everything okay? You look a bit worried. I know we e aren’t that close but I’m here if you want to talk?”

A long sigh escaped Louis' lips as he nodded towards Noah’s cell door. “Yea, maybe that would help. Noah led their way into the cell and Louis sat on the bunk bed with Noah across from him on a chair. As Louis was trying to collect his thoughts, Noah helped him by saying, “Is it about Harry?” 

Louis' lips curled up into a smile at just hearing the name of the person whom he so loved and longed for. But that smile was replaced by a frown at the thought of Harry never being his, just because of his self doubt. “Yes, it is about Harry but we both know how much he cares about me.” Louis said with sarcasm visible in his voice. 

“Yea we do. We both do know that he cares a shit load about you, mate.” Louis looked at Noah with surprise and confusion in his eyes. “Are you both really that fucking blind? So you are telling me that both of you hold a liking for each other but think the other hates them when that’s clearly not the case?” Noah said with a smirk and a small laugh. 

“You think this is something to laugh about, oh please. You have no idea how much time I have spent thinking that Harry hates me.” Louis said not amused by Noah’s humour. “Well not my fault that the only two friends I have here are blind.” Noah said as he got up to go help Harry in the kitchen. “I hope my precious advice was a ton load of help.” Noah winked as he left the room.   
-  
Harry was called by one of the guards to go in the meeting room as there was someone there to meet him. He knew he had no one in his life to meet him but with confusion clouding his mind, he headed towards the meeting rooms. He had the urge to tell Louis, he just felt safe with him and right now it felt like Louis can help him make everything okay.

Harry was met with a suited man sitting in the chair, the only other two people in the room were sitting together so he figured that this man was the one he was supposed to meet. He slowly moved towards the table as the guard also guided him to go towards that man who was sitting hanging his head low.

“You have 5 minutes.” The guard said and left the room. The voice perked up the man and his eyes met Harry’s, just as green as his. For a moment he questioned if he was looking at himself in the mirror.  
Harry sat across from the man, waiting for him to start the conversation. 

“Ok ehm- yea. I don’t know how to start this, we don’t learn about this in school so I’ll just say what I came here for. You are my nephew. Your parents put you up in the orphanage because they knew they won’t be able to give you the life that you deserve.” 

Harry felt like someone had pulled the rug from under his feet. He felt like time has stopped and he was the only person in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!♡


End file.
